gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Man In The Mirror Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is the last song in the Jackson medley the New Directions performed during their performance at Sectionals, which they eventually won. Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mike, Puck and Sam all have solos, while Quinn and Tina harmonize in the choruses. LYRICS: Artie: Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Finn: I'm gonna make a change, For once in my life Finn and Artie: It's gonna feel real good, Gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on My favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Blaine (with Artie): (I see the kids in the street), with not enough to eat (Who am I, to be blind?) (Pretending not to see their needs) Sam: A summer's disregard (Blaine: -gard), A broken bottle top (Blaine: Top) And one man's soul Artie: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Artie with Blaine: Cause they got no where to go Artie: That's why I want you to know Finn with Artie, Blaine, Puck, and Sam: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Finn with New Directions harmonizing: Nanana nanana nananana (Artie: Oh oh...) Blaine: I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize Blaine with Artie: There are some with no home, Blaine: Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really me Blaine with Artie: Pretending that they're not alone? Mike (with New Directions): A willow deeply (scarred), Somebody's broken (heart) And a washed out dream (New Directions: Washed out dream...) Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see Puck with Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be That's why I'm starting with me Finn with New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that New Directions: Change! Finn and Artie (New Directions): I'm starting with the (man in the mirror) (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Mike with New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) You got to get it right, while you got the time (Artie: Wooooo!) 'Cause when you close your heart, (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Close your, your mind) mind! Finn and New Directions: I'm starting with the (man in the mirror) (New Directions: Oh yeah) (Artie: That man, that man, that man) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) (Artie: That man, that man, that man, that man, You know, that man) And no message (Finn and Artie: could have been any clearer) (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Finn and Artie with Quinn, Tina, and New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Puck: Stand up! Artie: Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Finn: Stand up! Stand up! Lift, yourself now! New Directions (with Tina and Quinn harmonizing): Man in the mirror! (Blaine: Ooh!) (Blaine: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Blaine: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You know it! You know it! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You know! Finn with New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change Kategorie:Videos